Kurell
“I am often thought of as being remarkably bright, and yet my brains, more often than not, are busily devising new and interesting ways of bringing my enemies to sudden, gagging, writhing, agonizing death.” Kurell is the Vengeance-Seeker, the Watcher who never Sleeps, the Vengeful God. He embodies petty jealousy and revenge, trusting no one completely and hating those he believes have broken his trust or who simply seem bigger and better than he is (including most of the gods). He is also a god of thieves, although those who worship him know better than to depend on him. When the God of Vengeance takes form in the Prime Material Plane, he appears as a tall, handsome, virile man. His green eyes are bright, flashing in the light, but are cold and filled with anger. Kurell rarely smiles, doing so only when some revenge has been fulfilled. The god wears dark clothing, black leather armor, and a black cloak. He is armed with only small, easily concealed weapons. Kurell chooses a form meant to incite the most envy in whomever he is appearing before, choosing a style of clothing and dress that most matches (but easily outshines) whomever he likes least in any group. His actual form (which is never seen by others and not even known by the god's own clergy) is that of a small man under 5 feet tall. He is unremarkable, unattractive, and slightly overweight. His features resemble those of his avatar to a lesser extent. The god is seen only like this if he is somehow taken by surprise. He does his best to destroy any who learn his secret. He sometimes takes the form of a large, black wolf with bright green eyes. Other times he appears as a shiny, bloody dagger that hovers in the air. Kurell often appears in nightmares in one of these forms, goading the unfortunate dreamer toward acts of vengeance. Kurell always seems angry and defensive. He is the most paranoid of the gods, believing that everyone is against him or laughing at him. He lives in fear that someone else might be having a better time that he is or be better than he is. He is a petty god who deals with his own inadequacies by reinforcing those same feelings in others, typically his followers. Relationships Kurell doesn't form deep friendships with other gods due to his jealousy and paranoia, but is allied with several deities out of convenience (who those deities are shifts with the wind). Currently he counts Erythnul, Ralishaz, Xan Yae and Syrul as allies (though the latter two are his enemies just as often), and Allitur, Dalt, Nerull, Rudd, Saint Cuthbert, Pholtus and Heironeous as foes. He holds a deep jealousy towards Olidammara and Norebo for being more popular with thieves than he is. Kurell was once pursued by the goddsess Atroa, but he rejected her in order to pursue her sister, Sotillion, which earned him the displeasure of both goddesses, as well as Sotillion's husband, Zilchus, who is also Kurell's brother. Religion and Clergy Dogma and Tenets Followers of Kurell believe they have a right to whatever they want. These same folks jealously guard what they believe to be theirs and punish those who try to take it from them. Along the same line of thinking, many believe that seeking retribution for wrongs is more important and more likely to end "correctly" if they do it themselves rather than allowing courts or governments to interfere. Oddly enough, though the followers of the church and the clergy trust no one, they are often trustworthy. This is simply because they don't want revenge practiced against them. Cleric Selection and Training Kurell's clergy are made up of clerics, few paladins, thieves, and a very small number of druids. They are usually Chaotic Neutral or Chaotic Evil in alignment, though there have been those in the past who were Chaotic Good who you could count on one hand. The members who represent Kurell's clergy are solely men who jealously guard their power from all others. Some think females are excluded to elicit more jealousy from women. The church is too protective and small to have definitive sects. Although Kurell doesn't have a large following, he is worshiped by rovers and mercenaries most frequently. He is typically more feared than revered due to his unpredictability. Those who seek revenge pray to him for aid and are rarely disappointed. Thieves everywhere might pay some tribute to Kurell, mostly out of fear that the jealous god will take out his wrath on them at the worst possible moment if they don't. Priests and clergy of Kurell are masters of revenge. Some of the clergy also practice the art of assassination, which they consider the "professional" act of revenge. They are highly paid and used by the church itself on those occasions that require vengeance. Clothing is an important aspect to attend to, so far as the clerics are concerned. Clergy of Kurell tend to wear black, tight fitting clothing. Robes are sometimes worn (usually filled with small weapons), and black half-cloaks and hoods are always part of the vestments. The clothing is of the finest sort (silk, velvet, and so on) and is usually adorned with small gems or precious metals. Those that worship the god drape themselves in the finest furs or cloth available, attaching precious stones or items to their clothing. If possible, the coverings are dark or dyed black, and the head is always covered with a hood. Ceremonial garb involves a golden half-mask and a plain black cloak lined with precious furs inside and decorated with small tokens important only to those from which they were stolen. Priests of Kurell wear the same clothing while adventuring, though they often wear black dyed leather armor over their other garments. Their clothing is of the finest quality they can acquire (even if this requires subterfuge or theft) in an effort to make all who see them jealous. Hoods are always worn in public. Prayers, Rites, and Rituals Prayers are offered nightly to Kurell, usually centering around those on whom the devotee wishes revenge. The night is considered holier than the day, as it conceals those who wish to take their revenge, as well as those who ply the trade of thievery. Kurell is said to manifest in any person who seeks revenge or is jealous (for whatever reason). The two main holy days of the church are the Winter Solstice (Midwinter's Eve) and Kurell's Night. * The Winter Solstice on the 4th day of Needfest is the longest night of the year, and is also known as the Dark Time or the Dim Time. This, too, is a night when worshipers help themselves and others wreak vengeance. * Kurell's Night is the 11th of Goodmonth, typically a blue moon. This is the most important of nights for the church, when the greatest acts of revenge and theft take place. Either act, performed successfully on this night, is said to win Kurell's blessing. (A donation had also better be made to the church afterward in thanks for Kurell's help, or the god might seek some vengeance of his own) Temples The most foreboding and unnerving of the few temples of Kurell is known as Black Wolf's Lair. This natural cave complex lies in the Blackleaf Forest and is shunned by all save for the few shamans of the deity who live in the area. It is considered a holy place by followers of Kurell, and many vile cave paintings adorn the walls. It is said that the caverns stretch deep into the earth. A few hidden temples are established about the land, but they are scant in number (making the god even more furious and jealous). Those that do exist are typically small shrines or unusual natural sites where some great revenge was perpetrated. Any place where revenge is contemplated or acted upon is considered holy to his clergy. The largest following of Kurell is in the capital of Fireway, where assassination is legal, and the church is thought to have close ties with the College of Endings and Beginnings (the Assassin's Guild). The small chapel here is often filled with the black-clothed assassins of the college, praying for luck on their next assignment. Rich silks, precious metals, and mounted jewels adorn the chapel, which has never been robbed or pilfered. Rumor has it the place is jealously watched by the god himself. The College of Endings and Beginnings is the only order strongly affiliated with the church. This guild/college, though based in Fireway, receives contracts from all over Balic and trains its Black Shirts (or Dark Blades, as they are sometimes called) in the art of murder. The college acts as both a training ground for assassins and a guild where such can receive jobs. Although the college seems to have its fingers in everyone's pockets, it has authority in Fireway only to punish those who assassinate without the sanction of the guild. Quests Any personal quest of vengeance is a holy quest to Kurell, though due to the god's stance on each person handling their own revenge, such quests are never handed down from on high. Myths and Legends A Song for the Sad Maiden Love is a Gamble Artifacts and Creations None